La gran familia feliz
by Nzkaya
Summary: Los Dursley conocerán el callejón de magia mas famoso en el mundo por voluntad propia, en este mundo repudiado por ellos, por la simple necesidad. Se pondrán en contacto con el significado de la fama, y la fortuna del famoso niño que vivio
1. La familia Dursley

Este es mi primer fanfic de Harry Potter, y lo obvio que he visto que todos dicen es… yo no soy propietaria de ellos, no mas lo

Este es mi primer fanfic de Harry Potter, y lo obvio que he visto que todos dicen es… yo no soy propietaria de ellos, no mas los tomo prestado por ocio y diversión, obvio y sin fines de lucro.

Aclaro que a lo mejor tengo errores con respecto a detalles, y si los tengo agradeceré del fondo del corazón, que me los digan para modificarlo,

* * *

Era un día soleado en esa casa modelo, si adivinaron todos, hablamos de la famosa casa numero 4 de Privet Drive. En esta pequeña pero maravilloso hogar, viven una familia modelo, aquí entre los vecinos muchos los admiren por la paciencia que han tenido con ese niño problemático de Harry Potter,

- Definitivamente un caso problema -

- Si, No se como soportan tenerlo cerca-

- La otra vez, lo vi hablando con un pajaro-

- El muchacho esta loco-

Y mientras que todas las calumnias se comían al niño problema de la calle, la Señora Dursley, asentía con lastima a todo lo que le decían sus vecinas, y amigas del café.

- Si lo se….- decía mientras sorbía un poco de café- Pero tengo que tenerlo cariño a ese niño, digo, es el hijo de mi hermana Lily, y aunque ella se halla ido lejos y arruinado su vida, no puedo dejar a su hijo desamparado-.

-Oooh- todas murmuraban al mismo tono.

Está era la nueva diversión de Petunia Dursley, el hecho de ser dibujada como toda una santa, no le quedaba nada mal, vamos es cierto, tener a un niño en centros correccionales, y recibirlo en vacaciones, no cualquiera lo haría.

Un día en esa tarde, llego su grandioso marido del trabajo, el pobre hombre se miraba contrariado y preocupado. Algo malo había pasado en el trabajo, no por nada el hombre se alteraba de esa manera. Por esa simple razón, su amada esposa se acerca y lo abraza, mientras le dice

- Cariño, ¿qué pasa? ¿Mal día?-

- No solo mal día Petunia… PÉSIMO – Dijo el gran señor, mientras exageraba con la voz su lamentable situación.

Pero, ¿qué sucedió?-

-Fácil… El viejo ese, al que tantos años le tengo de respeto en la compañía, si Petunia, ese mismo – Afirmo a lo que estaba por salir de la boca de su mujer – Nos ha venido arruinar nuestra vida, el hombre se retira, y siempre pensé que me dejaría a cargo de las otras tres fabricas, pero ¡No! El hombre decide vender estás tres compañías- Dice el pobre hombre, mientras cae de golpe al sillón de la sala.

- Pero Vernon, ¿Cómo pudo hacernos esto?- Mientras se tapaba la mano, la pobre mujer que no sabía que pasaría con su futuro, que antes muy sólido, ahora estaba tambaleándose.

Estos cambios en la vida de los Dursley no era justa, que habían hecho ellos mal, para que ese dueño desagradecido, vendiera la compañía en lugar de dejar a cargo a Vernon Dursley, un hombre sumamente capaz.

Los días pasaban, y cada uno de ellos, Vernon Dursley, venía con peor cara. Muchos de sus compañeros, habían recibido una solicitud muy amable de presentar su renuncia. No los querían despedir, pero si liquidar… A Vernon no le habían dado ningún tipo de memorando que fuera preludio al horror, pero con ese nuevo dueño, nada era seguro.

Al llegar a su casa la segunda semana de la absorción de la compañía, nadie aun conocía al nuevo dueño de la compañía, esto no auguraba nada bueno, pero el como director de la fabrica, tenía ciertos lujos que podría darse, así que en una estrategia de negocios, mando una carta invitando al nuevo jefe a una cena de negocios, a el y a su esposa. Cuando llega a su casa, el señor Dursley lucia una cara de satisfacción.

- Petunia, saca la vajilla de plata, tendremos visitas importantes hoy- Dijo mientras caminaba rítmica mente a la sala

- ¿Que pasa papá? – Pregunta el joven prodigio en la lucha

- Tú papá es un genio, eso es lo que pasa- Decía mientras estaba orgulloso de su gran movimiento.

- ¿Qué sucedió Vernon? – Mientras sale de la cocina con una tasa de té verde para su marido.

- Invite a los nuevos dueños, los señores Celebrindal, e incluso traerán a su hija, me parece que se llama Nindë, creo que son irlandeses, y vendrán hoy mismo.

Para mala suerte de la familia, comienza a bajar las escaleras ese niño problema de Harry Potter.

- ¿No se supone que tu, deberías estar fuera de nuestras vidas hoy? – Cuestiona Vernon

- Si lo se, pero hubo unos problemas en… de donde voy a clases, y tengo que esperar a alguien disponible – Dijo Harry, mientras contestaba con calma

- Entonces estas atorado aquí. En nuestra casa, esto no es bueno. – Murmuraba mientras se ponía los dedos largos en su boca igual alargada.

- Ni modo, estarás encerrado en tu cuarto toda la noche, tenemos visitas importantes y no nos arriesgaremos a tus… extrañezas - Con justa razón, Vernon no tenía que cargar con un chico problema

- No se preocupen, ni quería salir.-

Estaba por llegar la hora en la que citaron a los Celebrindal a su esplendorosa casa, cuando un sonido muy bajo se escucho, habían tocado el timbre de eso no había dudas, pero nadie lo oía, y como Harry Potter no podía trabajar con ese ruido infernal molestando su puerta, bajo a abrir, olvidando de esta manera el de encerrarse en su cuarto.

Vernon, se arreglaba la corbata, mientras que Dudley estaba en su cuarto con los videojuegos a todo volumen con audífonos puestos y Petunia haciendo que su comedor principal se viera glamoroso.

- ¡Voy yo! ¿Ninguna queja? – Espero unos instantes, no hubo respuesta, así que Harry abrió la puerta.

- ¡Ahhhhh! – Se escucho un grito en todo Privet Drive.

Con ese grito, todos los Dursley acudieron a la puerta, para encontrarse con su pesadilla hecha realidad, Harry Potter en la puerta, y sus jefes con el.

- Esperen lo puedo explicar quien es el… - Intentaba arreglar la situación el señor Dursley, hasta que le interrumpieron

- ¡Es Harry Potter, el niño que vivió! Ahhhh – Una joven de cabellos dorados con mechas moradas, gritaba, mientras se abalanzaba sobre el pobre muchacho, abrazándolo, y besando la mejilla con efusión.

* * *

Los Dursley sudaban frío, sus nuevos jefes eran… magos… esto no pintaba nada bien.


	2. Un trato

Bueno, muchas gracias por leerme,

encontré una duda con respecto al tiempo, mmhh como soy medio bruta para encontrar espacios y tiempo... el tiempo sera alterno XD en el 6to libro, aquí nadie sabe que su familia es muggle, n_n piensen que es una brecha en el tiempo

---

Por la mente de los Dusley no existía algo peor que esos fenómenos, pero ahora toda su vida social, económica y profesional, dependía de empezar a apreciar a los... magos y a todas sus rarezas, digo cosas mágicas.

Vernon no solo actúo rápido, sino también inteligente.

-Pasen por favor, Harry vamos arriba se te olvido vestirte para la cena, ven tengo una corbata que te puede quedar bien para esa camisa tuya - Dijo con rapidez, mientras que sutilmente empujaba a su sobrino, al segundo piso- Con su permiso señores, en un momento bajamos

Nindë hizo un puchero mientras se llevaban a Harry al segundo piso, ella era toda una fan de Harry Potter, aunque nunca logro averiguar en donde vivía, este se había transformado en el mejor día de su vida, mientras que ella soñaba despierta, se podía ver parado a una distancia prudente al joven Dudly, entiéndase prudente como atrás de las faldas de su madre, a la joven bruja, era la primera vez que miraba a una de ellos con la misma edad que el.

Al darse cuenta que era momento de salvar a su familia de semejante predicamento, comenzó a entablar una ligera conversación, basándose en cosas muy banales, como el clima, si se les ofrecía algo de té.

Mientras que arriba, Vernon daba vueltas como animal enjaulado, comprendamos la angustia del pobre hombre, estaba entre la espalda y la pared, y sabía que dependía de el sacar a su familia adelante de cualquier manera, y si para eso si tenía que hacer un pacto con Potter, el lo haría.

-Mira Potter, no me agradas, pero mis nuevos jefes son magos, te ofrezco un trato que te conviene a ti como a mi- Le gruñía Vernon a Harry, mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente.

- Habla... - Algo bueno tenía que sacar de esto

- Tu nos enseñas cosas básicas de tu mundo ese, muestras que somos una familia feliz, y yo a cambio te permito la visita de todos tus amiguitos raros, arreglo el cuarto de Dudley, y quito los barrotes de tu ventana, y las labores del hogar dejarán de haber, si es que recibo el puesto que quiero, pagare a una ama de llaves - Recitaba Vernon.

- Quiero poder salir de la casa cuando yo quiera, la guerra se acabo en el mundo mágico - Dijo Harry mientras sonreía con malicia al ver como se exasperaba al hablar.

- Si lo sabemos, un maestro tuyo nos informo... pero igual dijo que no debías salir.... te daremos una mesada - Se negaba a gastar mas de lo necesario en ese niño problema

-Nah, no necesito su dinero... bueno... quiero poder hacer mi tarea en la cocina, por que la tarea de pociones es muy complicada de hacer en un cuarto -

-Bien pero limpiaras tus extrañezas que hagas-

-Esto es un trato-

Harry Potter y Vernon Dursley tenían un trato aunque no fuera un fidelius (o algo así), Vernon le dijo a Harry que como todo estaba de sorpresa debía permanecer en su cuarto, mientras que convencían a los Celebrindal que Harry había enfermado de gripa. Harry acepto.

Al bajar a la sala, Vernon uso todas sus habilidades para fingir algo de preocupación

- Lamento decirles que Harry no podrá bajar a cenar con nosotros, a tenido una gripe muy fuerte, y no quiere contagiar a nadie -

- Ohh es todo un caballero- suspira Nindë - Permitanme subir para llevarle una taza de té

- No cariño, esta enfermo y no te quiere contagiar, y si lo hace se sentirá culpable - Sonrió con dulzura la Sra. Celebrindal.

- Es cierto madre - Se sentó algo triste por no poder ver otra vez a su héroe.

Dudley estaba por replicar el trato especial que estaba recibiendo ese Potter, el era el galán de la cuadra, por que esa chica no caía como las demás, que acaso no miraba el diminuto tamaño de Potter, eso era un gran signo de debilidad, como le había hecho ver a tantas mujeres que por alguna razón se interesaban en el chico malo.

-¿Por qué no nos sentamos a comer? Yo en un momento le llevaré una sopa de pollo a Harry- Decía Petunia como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-Que amable eres Petunia- sonreía la Sra. Celebrindal mientras abrazaba a su hija – Es bueno que un joven se sienta querido en su hogar aunque no seas su madre.

La cena transcurrió normal, el Sr. Celebrindal y Vernon se enfocaron en temas tales como la empresa y de los cambios, mientras que Sra. Celebrindel y Petunia hablaban de recetas de cocina, mientras Nindë picaba nada mas la comida, ella quería platicar con Harry, y no con su primo con problemas de superioridad. Al final, los señores pasaron a la sala, junto con los jóvenes mientras que las señoras preparaban la sopa de pollo, al terminar, Petunia le lleva la sopa a Harry.

-Aquí esta un plato de sopa y mas te vale que te lo termines – dejo el plato de mala gana mientras que fruncía la boca.

-Pero tía, ¿acaso el tío Vernon no te contó de nuestro trato?- rió divertido mientras, acercaba la bandeja, y olía la sopa, no sea que lo fueran a envenenar.

- ¿Qué trato?- deberían ser mentiras, su amado esposo no haría nada sin consultarle –No importa, han de ser mentiras.

-Claro que no, pero igual, gracias por la sopa –Harry no podía esperar para que comenzará a llevarse el trato como se debía, el por fin la pasaría algo mejor en esa casa.

---

Gracias por leer la historia,

Rianne Black por fin actualizo, y si van aparentar serlo, haber cuanto dura el chistesito.

Lunatica_lupin uuy y no sabes lo k les espera a los Dursley en el próximo capitulo cuando tengan clase de magia I

Ise potter espero que te guste esta manera en que ahora sigue la historia, digo ahora el narrador tiene que irse dando cuenta que Harry no era malo

aLe! Pues como dije harry aki tiene 16 años, libro 6to si no me equivoco. Y ya tengo planeado todo como ira así k actualizare pronto.

Nos vemos y dejen reviews, aunque sea para digan una palabra


	3. Clases de magia I

Espero que les halla gustado la historia como va transcurriendo, no les puedo decir cuantos capítulos serán, pero espero que sean los que tengan que salgan sean suficiente para explicar mi fumades.

---

Era un sábado de un día particularmente húmedo a comparación de otros días, esto lo sabían bastante bien los Dursley, por que su odioso sobrino los tenía en el patio trasero para su clase de introducción al mundo mágico.

-Vamos muy atrasados, alguien de ustedes recuerda como se le dice a los seres no mágicos- Pregunto cansado Harry. Mientras era ignorado por tres personas con la boca fruncida – No es difícil, me contestan una y entraremos para otro tipo de clase… ¿Tía Petunia?¿Tío Vernon?¿Dudley? – Esto se estaba volviendo demasiado desesperante, hasta que.

-Mudle- Dijo con bastante renuencia el señor Dursley – ¿Me equivoque acaso?

-Si tío – Sonrió Harry como nunca lo había hecho, esa satisfacción de decirle sus errores a su tío le permitían hacerle sentir dicha, desde ese horrible incidente con su padrino – Se dice Muggle, les recomiendo que lo apunten, son muchas diferencias ENTRE NUESTROS MUNDOS – acentuando estas últimas palabras – Pero esta bien este intento, podemos entrar a la casa.

Sin haber terminado de decir la palabra casa y los Dursley ya estaban adentro encendiendo el aire acondicionado. Petunia sacaba nieve para su solecito de Dudders, mientras que su esposo se abanicaba con el periódico del día.

Harry entro en paso calmado mientras miraba todo transcurrir y cansado por la actitud de su familia feliz.

-¿Van a aprender o no? Yo cumplo con mi parte, aunque ustedes no aprendan. Así que hoy mandaré una lechuza, para que vengan mis amigos a visitarme mañana – Era firme y decidido, no tenía por que perder el tiempo con su familia.

-No nos puedes hablar así mocoso, el trato es que nosotros aprendíamos y tú podías tener visita, pero que crees, si no aprendemos, no tendrás visitas y no se cumplirá el trato, así que deja esa lechuza en paz, y ponte a dar clase- La voz de Vernon era decidida.

Harry se enojo sobre manera, había un hueco en el trato que no se había percatado, esto no pintaba nada bien, ahora tendría que ser docente para muggles ignorantes… Pero el premio era grande.

-Esta bien, yo sigo con la clase, pero si de ahora en adelante no prestan atención ni ponen de su parte, no tiene caso el trato – Aunque se la estaba jugando con respecto a perder su trato, el tenía que saber si iba a seguir perdiendo su tiempo.

-Bien chico… -

-¡Estoy harta Vernon! Como se te ocurre hacer un trato así con ese chico, sin consultármelo - Comenzó a gritar como histérica la garrocha humana, digo Petunia – Esto es una humillación, sin contar de por que tienes que integrarte a esos… esos fenómenos como jefes, eres un hombre maravilloso con grandes talentos, ¿por qué Vernon? – Callo en el suelo llorando la pobre señora Dursley, como si le hubieran arrebatado su dignidad.

-A la sala los dos- Ordeno el hombre inflado Vernon, mientras que se acercaba a Petunia para relajarla.

En la sala, mientras esperaban a que los señores Dursley salieran de hablar, Harry estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala, mientras sacaba un pequeño libro de quiditch sobre tácticas de entrenamiento para buscadores, su primo se acerca por la espalda, y lo único que se siente es su respirar, tal como si tuvieras a un toro por la espalda, Harry tan solo alza la ceja al sentir el calor en la nuca el calor del respirar, se gira y ve a un Dudley muy molesto, tanto así como si cara fuera un tomate inmenso en vez de un rostro.

- ¡¿Qué les hiciste a mis padres, Tu Monstruo?! – Mientras gritaba se le agitaban los enormes cachetes.

-¿Yo? Nada, tu padre quiere conservar su trabajo, con magos como jefes, y para conservar su empleo tiene que aparentar que somos una gran familia feliz, y para eso tienen que saber de MI MUNDO.

Esas eran grandes palabras y demasiadas también para el pobre Dudley, que después de cinco minutos logro unirlas y entenderlas bien.

-Entonces tu y yo seremos primos… - su voz se fue en un hilo mientras terminaba – primos como amigos… - eso no lo podía creer, su cara paso de tomate a cebolla.

- Si querido primo, tu y yo seremos primos que se llevan bien… y eso significa que no me podrás poner otra vez un dedo encima-

Este era su fin, si Harry ya no iba a ser el esclavo de la casa, quien limpiara, cocinara e hiciera la jardinería, quien demonios lo haría… no el, ¿o si? Se enfermo de pensarlo únicamente.

Los señores Dursely salieron de la cocina, con la mujer aun molesta y con la cara aun colorada, mientras que el señor Dursley hacia un anuncio con el resto de "toda" la familia.

- Mañana iremos a comprar nuevas cosas para el cuarto de… Harry, e iremos todos, eso te incluye chi… Harry – Todo lo dijo pausas y casi inaudibles.

-Perfecto, necesito una cama nueva, esa realmente no saben lo que me molesta en la espalda esa que tengo ahora – Dijo Harry mientras ponía su mano en la barbilla haciendo como si pensara lo que necesitara.

-Bien una cama nueva, pero no creas que puedes abusar de nuestro dinero, tu pequeño…- mientras fruncía la boca, cuando la miraba Vernon

Harry se limito a reír de una manera muy disimulada, el no necesitaba el dinero de sus tíos, no es que fuera un presumido o algo, pero la casa de los Dursley muy bien podría caber en una de sus cámaras de Gringotts. Pero el se divertía con lo avaros que podían ser sus tíos. Y eso le llevo a una idea muy divertida.

- Saben, también necesito unos ingredientes para una clase de pociones… Estaba pensando en que si podíamos ir al callejón Diajon a comprar unos útiles – Al ver la cara de confundidos su sonrisa creció – Un lugar mágico… y no solo metafóricamente hablando… aparte, les serviría mas, ya que podrían ver los objetos que hay y aprenderse como esta la calle… - Los Dursley hicieron una mueca, pero Harry rápidamente agrego - Piénsenlo bien… A tus jefes tío Vernon, les agradará hablar del callejón mágico, en lugar de tan solo hablar de la fabrica.

---

Rianne Black, gracias por leerme, me siento tan ilusionada jejeje, espero que te guste como se ha transformado la historia, y si Nindë se hará amiga de Harry pero no andará con el ni nada, no te preocupes, transcurrirá un tanto diferente.

Lunatica_lupin, sii lo prometido es deuda, intentare subir cada 5 días o cada semana, pero mas que nada por los tiempos de la U

Carolina, que bueno que te ha gustado, y si me cuido, y también si, si lo continuo jiji

Ojala que mas personas lo lean, por favooooooor aunque sea pongan, bien o feo, o muy bien o no se, algo TToTT, si lo se, es mendigar XD, pero no me importa, bueno… gracias por leerme ya después subo otro n.n y lo que viene es lo siguiente,

LOS DURSLEY DE COMPRAS…. o si y un Potter también XD


	4. De compras

Nada mas quiero que quede claro, que lo mas seguro es que Harry no se comporte como el es en los libros, y esto es por que me divirtió la idea de fastidiar mas los Dursley, pero como todo sabemos o yo por lo menos creo, es que Harry no es tan maloso y así que pues lo haremos maloso…. Y sin mas, les dejo el siguiente capitulo

---

En la casa de los Dursley existía demasiada agitación, y la razón era simple, todos saldrían como una "gran¨ familia feliz, y esto le causaba un gran dolor de estomago a Petunia, debido a que la noche anterior se reunió con sus amigas de café, necesitaba una explicación antes de que comenzaran hablar mal a su espalda. Así que en la noche, llego aparentando muchísima felicidad.

-Les tengo maravillosas noticias, aunque bueno las noticias son mas que nada para mi – se rió bajito y con disimulo.

-¿Qué paso Petunia?- Si, dinos- Dos señoras ya entradas en años, miraban con ojos curiosos a la garrocha humana.

-Mis problemas se han resuelto todo vuelve a la paz, en nuestra hermosa calle-

Ninguna de sus amigas comprendía del todo a que se refería, su calle siempre había destacado por su calma, paz, seguridad, "normalidad" y belleza, aunque pensándolo mejor, no podría ser del todo cierto con el chico Potter rondando por todos lados.

-Petunia, podrías ser mas clara- Insistió la Señora Rosembelt, era la vecina de rosas blancas de la esquina de la calle.

-Claro que lo aclaro- Suspiro, mientras que estaba por dar una de sus tantas mejores actuaciones – Mi sobrino Harry, por fin salio de esa escuela horrible para maleantes… - El murmullo de las vecinas sonaba mas que nada a queja y preocupación – Pero cálmense mis queridas amigas, mi sobrino a sido becado por una escuela extranjera en música en Piano, me dijo el director de la escuela que Harry se había aprendiendo a comportar para que al final resultará todo un niño prodigio y que el problema de mal comportamiento era debido a que no se podía enfocar como el resto de los niños. Si ustedes pudieran saber lo mal que me sentí al pensar que mi único sobrino era una manzana podrida, y ahora al tener toda la historia completa, me alegro no saben cuanto – Cerro la boca Petunia, tenía que funcionar su mentira elaborada, de otra manera pensarán que ella era una horrible mujer que había internado a su sobrino en la escuela o que había sacado a un joven peligroso de la calle por que no tenían como pagar la escuela, esto era machismo peor.

Las señoras mantuvieron un silencio solemne por cerca de diez segundos, para que al final, todas se pusieran los pañuelos de lino en la cara llorando con mucha vergüenza, ellas también habían pensando mal del pobre muchacho y ahora resultaba que el niño nada mas no se sabía adaptar bien por el exceso de capacidades que el tenía.

-Oh, Petunia, que bueno que todo se arreglo – Dijo la recién casa Señora Ives – Ahora ya no nos tenemos que preocupar por que algo fuera a pasar… - rápidamente se tapo con el pañuelo en la boca, y todas las señoras la miraron mal

- A que te refieres querida Aileen- Pregunto ofendida.

-Bueno querida Petunia, veras a ti te apreciamos junto a toda tu familia, pero el chico Potter nos preocupaba demasiado, cuando venia en vacaciones yo mandaba a mi hija con sus tíos para que la pasara en la playa – Dijo con tono cohibido la señora Koch – A veces la acompañaba cuando Rupert podía quedarse en casa a cuidarla.

La mayoría de las señoras, por no decir todas miraron el suelo arrepentidas por su comportamiento hacía el joven incomprendido.

-Sabemos que no es tu culpa Petunia, pero comprende nuestra preocupación- Aclaro la viuda Kotler,

Petunia soltó el aire que inconcientemente sostenía mientras que las señoras habían comenzado a guardar por el estrés de verse sorprendida en la mentira.

.

--

.

Ya todos en el carro, los señores Dursley al frente, y Harry y Dudley atrás, todos compartían un silencio sumamente incomodo, después de una hora y veinte minutos en el carro llegaron al estacionamiento del centro comercial de Lörien, en este lugar tenían de todo, desde automóviles a velas con formas extrañas.

Al bajar del automóvil, en el mismo estacionamiento los señores Dursley se pararon frente a los chicos para decirles las reglas de esta salida poco usual

-Dudders corazon, hoy la salida será para comprar cosas para Harry, pero te prometo que en la próxima salida te compraremos ese juego nuevo que tanto quieres si cariñito – Le dijo con voz melosa su madre.

.

-No, yo quiero el video juego ahora- Estaba por comenzar a hacer una rabieta hasta que su padre agrego.

-Y 7 juegos nuevos para el videojuego, y será uno más por cada día que te hagamos esperar, te parece?

-Esta bien- Murmuro molesto mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su enorme cuerpo.

-Bien, ahora lo que te compraremos será rápido, tres pantalones nuevos, y seis camisetas, y ochos juegos de ropa interior.

-Pero tío Vernon y el invierno, y la ropa de cama, y lo tennis, y ropa para salir de noche, y…-

-¡Ya entendí! – Este chico lo iba a dejar en la calle pidiéndole tantas cosas.

--

Y bajo las solicitudes de Harry estuvieron recorriendo primero el centro comercial en la compra de una cama, hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde los Dursley compraban sus muebles, no querían que el cuarto de Harry desentonará con la casa. Al fin y al cabo no viviría con ellos por siempre.

-¿Cuál quieres?- Parecía mas un gruñido que una frase.

Harry entro hasta el fondo de la tienda, y encontró una cama un poco mas grande que una individual, adoselada, de madera obscura. Esa era parecida a la cama que tenía en Hogwarts.

-Quiero esta tio Vernon-

Al acercarse a ver el precio casi se desmaya, salía mas cara que la cama matrimonial que ellos tenían.

-No muchacho es muy costosa –

La cara de Harry hizo una mueca de queja a lo que Vernon remitió que era costosa.

-Bien, quiero una igual a la que tiene Dudley- Eso podría ser lo peor que pudiera haber dicho Harry para Dudley, el mastodonte no quería ser igual que el fenómeno.

-Esta bien, vamos por ella para que escojas la madera-

Era un empate.

.

--

.

Después fueron a buscarle ropa a las tiendas de siempre, "Great Big Young Boy" . Cuando entraron a la tienda, todos los dependientes sabían que Dudley compraba en exceso de ropa, por que siempre terminaba cambiandola por una mas grande en unos dos o tres meses. Asi que podría decirse que corrieron atenderlos.

-Hola Dudley, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Vienes por algún cambio en especial?- Dijo Joss una chica bastante guapa de cabello rubio platinado.

-No Joss, hoy venimos para comprarle un juego de ropa a nuestro sobrino – Dijo la señora Dursley con educación.

-Entonces señora Dursley, ¿dónde esta el gran joven?- Pregunto Joss buscando con ojos ambiciosos por la tienda a su nuevo comprador, pero no había nadie, mas que un muchacho muy guapo de ojos verdes que estaba viendo unos pantalones

-Es aquel, el que esta viendo los pantalones. Harry muchacho, ven por favor- Aparentemente los señores Dursley eran buenas personas, siempre y cuando estuvieran en público.

-Oh, lo lamento señores Dursley me temo que a su sobrino no le quedaría la ropa de la tienda, podrían ir a la tienda que esta a dos locales mas al sur, es una tienda hermana, se llama "Olympics" nada mas que esa tienda es deportiva, la otra esta después de esa, se llama "Sunlight" es ropa juvenil y también tienen ropa formal al lado en "Night Show" – Joss sonreía frustrada por la venta perdida.

Vernon se quejaba por que ahora tenían que ir a una tienda especial para el chico, y tan solo por que estaba flaco y enclenque.

Al llegar a la otra tienda, los atendió la misma joven.

-Joss, pero que rápido llegaste, no tenías que venir atendernos- Dijo Vernon asombrado por la velocidad de la chica.

-Disculpe?... Oh usted se refiere a mi hermana Joss, no señora yo me llamo Agatha, somos trillizas, mi otra hermana Lesly trabaa en Sunlight, y mi hermano mayor esta en Night Show, el dueño es nuestro padre y usted sabe el negocio familiar.

-Claro cariño- Petunia sonreía harta de la perorata de la chica, mientras que Harry podría jurar que esa chica no era ninguna muggle, si no una veela, era demasiado bonita.

-Venimos a hacer compras señorita, y andamos cortos de tiempo – interrumpió la ballena con pies.

La chica estaba avergonzada, tan solo agacho la cabeza y pregunto para quien era la ropa, el tío Vernon señalo a Harry, entonces la chica se acerco con una cinta petrica, y midio el tiro del pantalón, el largo, la cintura, los hombros, pecho y brazos, fue a buscar un juego deportivo. Al regresar salio con un cambio azul con unas franjas azul oscuro en los detalles.

-Pruébatelo rápido chico –

Harry entro al vestidor, y mientras estaba peleándose con las carpas que llevaba puestas, Dudley se dedicaba a coquetear con Agatha.

-Me queda como anillo al dedo-

-Bien, quiero que nos des tres conjuntos exactamente iguales nada mas que uno en verde, otro en rojo y uno en negro, el chico se llevará el azul puesto- La tía Petunia quería salir rápido de ahí.

La chica voló por los estantes buscando todos los conjuntos que solicito la señora Dursley, al llegar a la caja registradora tomo toda la ropa y la registro nada mas con el múltiplo, y mientras que doblaba cada conjunto para poderlo guardar el señor Ballena, digo Dursley, respingo de una manera nada discreta, por lo que la joven metió toda la ropa como fuera a dos diminutas bolsas del negoció. En la puerta la joven se despide de la familia.

-Bien parece que ira todo rápido- Dijo el señor Dursley, y si tenía toda la razón, en dos horas exactas terminaron de comprar toda la ropa, zapatos, y muebles para el nuevo miembro de la familia.

.

--

.

Harry estaba pensando en el momento adecuado para decirles sobre el callejón Diagon, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, habían cumplido de cierta manera hasta un poco mas de lo que el esperaba, el hecho de que le comprarán ropa de marca y esta incluso fuera lo suficiente para andar en la casa sin que tuvieran que estar los jefes de su tío lo hizo pensar por un momento si ellos realmente merecían esa incomodidad de estar entre tantos magos, y luego pensar en los nervios de su pobre tía que estaría comiéndose las uñas, ellos no habían sido hoy tan malos, hasta cierto punto buenos… ¿Ellos realmente merecían sufrir una tarde incomoda, no es como si hubieran sido tan malos con el?

-Tío no olvides que faltan mis ingredientes para mi clases de pociones – ¡Si, ellos si se merecían el sufrir una tarde, mientras que el gozaba de lo lindo en su mundo!

- ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso muchacho? – Eso definitivamente era un ladrido

-Si tío, te acuerdas que te había comentado que a tus jefes les agradaría de algún sitio en común, digo no es como si fuéramos a pasar toda la tarde en el callejón- Definitivamente Harry se iba a ir al infierno por mentiroso.

-Es un callejón a lo que nos vas a llevar… - En el pensamiento de Petunia Dursley tan solo podía estar la imagen de una sucia y diminuta calle con personas escondidas tras puertas falsas, ancianas arrugadas con enormes verrugas y viejos con cara de perversión – ¡Me niego a ir a un lugar asi!

-tía, por favor, créanme que es un lugar muy seguro, hace ya casí un año que no asesinan a ningún muggle-

-¿ A uno de nosotros? – La voz chillona de Dudley se escucho demasiado aguda en el carro.

-Si Dudley, desde que murió Voldemort, ya no existen tantos atentados como antes, aparte como irán conmigo no tienen nada de que preocuparse, como sabía que iríamos hoy, mande una notificación al ministerio mágico para solicitar que mi guardia especial no esperara en el callejón, justo en media hora. Supongo que no quieren hacerlos esperar verdad – Por que no fue Slytherin, definitivamente eso lo debía de meditar con gran calma el niño del rayo.

El señor Dursley se vio forzado a seguir las indicaciones de Harry para poder llegar un lugar algo escondido en la vieja Londres, era un local ya muy viejo el de la esquina al cual señalo Harry.

-Es este la entrada al callejón-

Su tía tan solo se removió incomoda en su lugar, mientras que su esposo buscaba con la mirada un lugar para poder aparcar el automóvil. Bajaron con mucho cuidado, siempre volteando para todos lados, mientras seguían con la vista a Harry, cruzaron la calle, y cuando ellos pensaba en entrar por una callecita escondida que tenía un olor, que bueno no querían saber que era, Harry los miraba sorprendidos mientras que el abría la puerta del local.

- ¿A donde van? Es por aquí-

La familia se miro incrédula entre ellos, no les quedaba de otra que seguir a Harry a ese lugar que parecía que se caería de un momento a otro. Al atravesar las puertas, se pudieron relajar al ver que era como un hostal clásico de esos que lees en cuentos de época. Y aunque su paz no duro mucho, ya que vieron de repente como las sillas se movían solas para dar paso a una escoba que barría todo el suelo. La señora Dursley dio tan solo un pequeño gritito mientras que brincaba hacía atrás.

- Vamos tíos, que aun tenemos que llegar a Gringotts – La voz de Harry inusualmente mas alta, llamo la atención de varios personajes del lugar, que llegaron con rapidez al lado de Harry.

Los Dursley vieron anonadados, como numerosos adultos, niños y jóvenes, se acercaba a Harry con papel y una pluma, pluma, de esas de ave, le pedían su autógrafo y unas que otras chicas convocaban canastitas de dulces horneados, otros señores que se miraban imponentes aunque tuvieran una vestimenta sumamente extraña, le entregaban a Harry una pequeña llave junto con un sobre, el se negaba pero terminaba aceptando.

Ya para cuando la gente se disperso, esto tomo cerca de una media hora, y eso tan solo por que Harry ya se estaba impacientando, era cierto que a el no le gustaba llamar la atención, prefería pasar desapercibido a tener que pasar por esto todos los días, pero hoy era una fecha especial, aguantaría a reportes mágicos, e incluso una escolta enviada por la orden del fénix con tal de incomodar y estresar a sus parientes.

Atravesaron el vestíbulo y llegaron a la parte escondida del local, cerraron la puerta tras ellos, y para eso saca Harry su barita. Eso era todo, en ese momento los iba a matar, eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de los Dursley.

-¡No! Mamá cuídame – Dudley se escondió tras su huesuda madre, mientras que ella se protegía con el mastodonte que tenía como marido.

-¿Qué les pasa?- Harry se giro sobre el mismo y toco una serie de ladrillos, los cuales se empezaron a mover para dejarles pasar a una de las comunidades mágicas mas grandes e importantes de Londres.

Harry se giro sobre si mismo y le sonrió con calma y felicidad sincera

-Bienvenidos a mi mundo –

Lo único que pudieron hacer los Dursley fue acercarse poco, y como niños pequeños miraban hacia todos lados, estaban sorprendidos e incluso algo maravillados sobre este mundo oculto, aunque ellos lo negaran con firmeza. Definitivamente no era un callejón oscuro y maloliente, si no todo lo contrario, estaba lleno de luz y se podían apreciar deliciosos aromas bailando en el aire.

-Vamos rápido, primero tenemos que esperar a que llegue mi guardia-

-¿Y tú por que tienes guardia, ni que fueras tan importante?- Había molestia en la voz de Dudley, pero sobre todo duda.

-Por que… - la voz de Harry por un momento se recrimino a el mismo por lo que iba a decir – por que…

- Es el héroe del mundo mágico, muggles idiotas- Esa voz, esa manera de escupir las palabras nada mas podía ser de.

-¡Snape! – Harry y Snape habían limado asperezas… bueno habían limado algo mas que asperezas hace unos meses. Aunque los dos habían acordado que todo había sido algo muy casual, había quedado ese cariño que no podían negar. El joven le brinco a los brazos como si el todavía fuera un niño de cinco años. – Que gusto encontrarte aquí, ¿y ese milagro que salgas de la mansión?

La palabra mansión retumbo en los oídos de los Dursley, el hombre que había saludado tan efusivamente su sobrino era rico. Y ellos lo tenían que conocer.

-Albus me mando con otros dos miembros de la orden, para ver que nada malo te pase Potter…- El carraspeo de garganta Vernon interrumpió al profesor, a lo que nada mas el le miro con la ceja alzada, no le gustaba ser interrumpido.

-Mucho gusto señor, nosotros somos familiares de Harry, mi nombre es Vernon – La voz de Dursley era calmada, el anhelaba ser rico, por eso su ansiedad de integrarse a comunidades ricas, aunque estos fueran anormales.

- Si lo se, y esa señora con cara de caballo es su esposa Petunia, y la bola de cebo de allá es su hijo Dudley, si lo se Muggle ignorante.

La cara de Vernon se ponía roja mientras que la tía Petunia se ponía algo triste por la humillación, mientras que Dudley murmuraba bajo que el no era gordo si no que simplemente era fornido.

-Esperemos que ese par no llegue tarde – repetía Severus mientras que de repente apareció de la nada un perro negro enorme que se le encimo a Harry.

-Hola pulgas- La voz de Harry se encogió de amargura, su padrino había tenido que fingir una muerte tras el velo para que lo dejarán en paz, el y Remus se habían fugado, aunque los visitaba en invierno en pequeñas islas del caribe, los extrañaba.

-Hola Harry – repitieron al unísono dos jóvenes exactamente iguales –

-Hola Fred, Hola George- Dijo Harry mirando a los dos, aun no aprendía a diferenciarlo.

-No Harry, soy George, es nuestro nuevo invento, gemelos para todos, aunque bueno aun es prototipo-

-Se supone que vendrían los dos, no nada mas uno – Dijo algo sulfurado el profesor

-Es lo mismo, tu solicitaste a los gemelos Weasley para que te acompañáramos, y aquí estamos los gemelos Weasley –

Estaba por desarrollarse la segunda guerra mundial en plena calle, cuando Harry les dijo

-Calma Snape, ¿Por qué no mejor nos acompañas a mis tios y a mi? Iremos a comprar los ingredientes para una tarea tuya.

-¡Harry, mas respeto a tu maestro!- La voz de Tía Petunia no era de castigo, si mas que nada era la idea de quedar bien con el pocionista.

-Calmese señora Muggle, Harry y Snape hace mucho que se perdieron el respeto, jajaja – La voz de George no era únicamente de burla, si no mas bien entono de carrilla.

-Vamos George, eso fue hace ya un año, aparte todo el mundo lo supo – Rió Harry mientras que Snape tan solo hacía una ligera mueca ante el recuerdo.

-¿Qué? – La pregunta uniforme de todos los Dursley era mas que nada un retrato de asombro, repudio y molestia.

-Si, pero eso ya paso… Ejem.. Vamos a Gringotts no se sea que se haga mas tarde- El rostro algo colorado de Snape daba risa para George y Harry, mientras que a los Dursely tan solo pensaban que este mundo "mágico" estaba lleno de depravación.

Caminando hacia Gringotts, muchísimas personas se acercaban a Harry ya fuera para pedir un autógrafo o sacarse una fotografía mágica. E incluso a la puerta de Gringotts dos hombres con trajes muggles lo detuvieron para agradecerle y volver a pasarle un sobre con una llave cada uno.

-¿Quiénes eran esos?- La voz de Vernon era de duda no confirmada – Me pareció reconocer al hombre mas delgado.

-Claro que lo reconoces tío, es el Señor Velmenhan, un miembro del congreso alemán, apareció unas dos veces en las noticias, no sabía que fuera mago… - La cara de Harry no era igual sorpresa que su tío Vernon.

-¿Y el otro hombre? Yo estoy segura de no haberle visto en la televisión – La señora Dursley comenzaba a ser mas de confusión que nunca.

- Pero tía, me sorprende es tu actor preferido, como se llama… Giandro Livancci, ese italiano, no me acuerdo bien como se pronuncia, aunque bueno de el yo ya sabía que era mago. - La tía Petunia estaba algo decepcionada de ese joven actor, no entendía por que tenía que haber sido un fenómeno.

Al entrar a Gringotts, los pobres Dursley estaban tan juntos que parecían mas que nada algún tipo de Quimera regordeta. Los numerosos duendes avaros de ojos brillantes no eran malignos, si no simplemente avaros y sumamente recelosos de su trabajo.

-Bien tío, mira en esa ventanilla, - dijo Harry señalando la ventanilla dorada en el que había una fila de 3 personas- es donde se cambia el dinero muggle por dinero mágico, ahora creo que el valor de cambio esta a 5 euros por un knut, 20 euros un sickles y 30 euros un galeón, para lo de la escuela necesito por lo menos uno 20 galeones- La sonrisa de Harry era sumante de Slytherin.

-Maldito muchacho- Es lo único que se pudo entender en el ladrido silencioso de Vernon, mientras se iba hacer fila.

Al salir con el dinero en una pequeña bolsa de piel, se la arrojo prácticamente a Harry como si no quisiera tocar ese bolso aunque tuviera dinero. Después abrió su cartera y vio algo incomodo su escasez de efectivo actual, comenzó hacer cuentas con las manos y negó con la cabeza.

George se le acerco a Harry de una manera muy seria.

-Nunca pensé que fueras un chico que le interesa el dinero, ¿por qué hiciste a tu tío desfalcarse cuando tienes mas cámaras acorazadas que dedos en las manos? – Su voz era un poco de reclamo, a lo que Harry realmente se incomodo por su abuso sobre sus tíos.

-Perdón George, simplemente me estaba divirtiendo a sus expensas, no es por el dinero en si, te lo juro, - La voz de Harry fue cohibida ante la presencia de George.

-Señor Weasley, le aseguro que Potter nunca se pondría al nivel que esos muggles, y si el dice que una burla hacia ellos con respecto al trato que el recibió de parte de ellos, yo le creeré por completo, usted debería hacer lo mismo- Snape respaldaba a Harry como tantas veces lo había hecho desde hace mas de un año.

-Es cierto Snape… Perdón Harry, es simplemente que nunca te había visto portarte como un slytherin- No fue ni un insulto si no mas que nada de señalar algo obvio que incluso Harry había notado.

-Lo se…- No sabía si avergonzarse o seguir adelante con sus planes.

-No te lamentes de esa virtud, que seas un gryffindor no significa que tu único valor sea el coraje y la Valentía, si no que eran virtudes que sobrepasaban a las demás, pero no son las únicas Harry- Snape nada mas le decía por su nombre cuando quería que el joven ojiverde lo tomara en cuenta de una manera mas allá de maestro y alumno.

-Entonces Harry ¿Qué sigue? Jugaremos a los merodeadores – La frase última hizo que Snape se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca, aun recordaba las maldades – Perdón Snape – volteando a ver al hombre – Pero ¿seguiremos con estas bromas?

-Si George, pera eso necesito un favor tuyo…- Dijo Harry pensando en otra manera mucho mas elegante que hacer que los Dursley gastarán todo su dinero. Le murmuro al oído varías cosas hasta que al final George sonrió

-Claro Harry- Y más rápido que una saeta de fuego desapareció.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese chico? Se fue en plena misión.- Dijo molesto el profesor.

-Calma Severus, ven, te invito a ti… y a mi familia a comer en un bonito lugar, se suspende la misión para mañana. – Le sonrió Harry con una picardía de disculpa.

.

--

.

Por ahora eso será todo, le seguiré después, por que si continuaba tardaría mas en actualizar,

Miam Snape, lo prometido es deuda, y aun así seguirá en el siguiente capitulo.

Rianne Caliste Black, Y ya viste fueron los Dursley fueron los que cambiaron dinero, pero igual mas adelante Harry se las tendrá que ingeniar para eso.

Elaiza, y ya lo hice mas largo, espero no haber divagado mucho, disfrútalo o hazlo pedazos jejee XD y con respecto a amigos amigos, no estoy del todo segura

Lunatica_Lupin, disfruta el fic, aunque aun falta una parte buena con respecto a la visita a callejón diagon.

Lord Zanafer, disfrútalo n_n y gracias por leerme


	5. Invitación

Perdon por la tardanza, ahorita estoy en finales y como se han de imaginar pues es medio pesadito, pero ya esta aquí sin mas preámbulos mi nuevo capitulo

* * *

Caminaron por unos 15 minutos a lo largo de la calle, hasta llegar casi al final de esta se toparon con una hermosa mansión estilo gótico, el cual era el lugar de comida mas exclusivo del callejón Diagon, el dueño el sr. Eivech un viejo mago con sonrisa jovial, estaba agradecido con Harry por hacer que su negocio prosperara con el hecho de "derrotar" al innombrable, ya que con eso sus ventas subieron de manera sorprendente, debido a que ya no daba miedo estar por las calles y menos esta zona que al ser exclusiva resultaba ser menos concurrida. Pero bueno, eso ya es otra historia mas larga, lo interesante es lo que sucede cuando este grupo llega al famoso restaurante de cocina mágica gourmet Labyrinth.  
-Es un hermoso lugar –le murmuro a su marido, mientras que sus ojos observaban con detenimiento la majestuosa mansión  
-Los invito a comer, me acaba de decir George que los ingredientes que necesitaba están agotados y mañana los tendrán, así que para que la vuelta no sea un desperdicio les mostrare uno de los lugares mas bonitos para comer en el callejón Diagon – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa algo ansiosa.  
-¿No esperas que yo pague muchacho? – La voz de Vernon era de indignación.  
-Claro que no tío Vernon, incluso ten – le entrega la bolsita con los galeones – tengo una invitación directa del dueño de que podía traer a unos invitados al lugar siempre que yo quisiese.  
-Espero que no digas mentiras jovencito que no estoy dispuesta a pasar una vergüenza tan solo por hacerte el chistosito – realmente no le creía ni una palabra a su sobrino, pero estaba confiada de que el hombre que los acompañaba podría pagar en caso de cualquier inconveniente, ya que no dejaría que el muchacho pasara por una molestia.  
-Claro tía, - era cansado repetir lo mismo varias veces- ¿Pasamos? Severus ven- le sonrío con ternura a ese hombre mayor con cara de "te muerdo si me ves".  
-Espero no tener que sentarme de Lucius – murmuro algo cansado para Harry, era cierto que Lucius había sido un mortifago, pero el dinero puede mucho en el mundo, ya sea mágico o no.  
-Que tu voz sea profecía Severus, aparte no creo que el nos ubique en un lugar con esas personas – le tomo de la mano y lo halo con delicadeza para estar al frente de las enormes puertas.

Al llamar a la puerta con la varita, apareció como por arte de magia un pergamino flotante que solicitaba que escribieran su nombre para la recepción, esto no lo tenía previsto Harry, el simplemente pensó que pasaría y recordaría al viejo chef la promesa, pero con esto el no sabía si iba a conseguir su objetivo. Pero con la mirada de sus tíos clavada en el cuello no le quedo de otra mas que sacar la varita y firmar con su nombre, respiro hondo y profundo cuando vio que el pergamino desaparecía.  
Y a los pocos minutos apareció en la enorme puerta un chef de edad mayor con sonrisa jovial y ojos risueños.  
-¡Harry! Mi pequeño héroe. Trajiste amigos, ¡perfecto! Me habías hecho esperar pequeño diablillo, incluso pensé que te habías olvidado de mi – el chef, comenzó a jalar a Harry de manera juguetona hacia el interior mientras hablaba sin parar de todo lo que había pasado en estas ultimas semanas, el resto de sus acompañantes se limitaban a seguir al joven.  
Llegaran a una pequeña sala privada, pero claro no antes sin haber pasado por el pasillo principal del restaurante, para que todos vieran al gran Harry Potter. El salón era majestuoso en si por la cantidad de detalles puestos en ella.  
Todos tomaron asiento, mientras que Harry era abrazado de nuevo por el chef antes de despedirse de ellos y prometerles que haría un obra de arte en sus platillos.  
-Parece ser que ser el gran Héroe del mundo mágico tiene sus ventajas- río con un ligero sarcasmo el pocionista.  
-Basta Severus- se puso colorado mientras que le daba un ligero empujón a la mano de el.  
-¿No moriremos envenenados?- Pregunto ligeramente incomodo el cerdito humano.  
-Claro que no, este es un restaurante muy prestigioso- Le sonrió.

* * *

Estaban ya de camino a casa, los Dursley habían salidos sorprendidos de todo lo que habían visto, muchas cosas no eran como ellos creían, e incluso la cocina mágica era muy buena, pero eso nunca lo aceptaría la señora Dursley, su pastel de frambuesa siempre tenía que ser el mejor, Vernon aun no podía creer que su sobrino fuera tan famoso y aparte los llevara a un lugar tan elegante y ni siquiera tuvieran que pagar.  
Harry por su parte aun miraba con cuidado las 6 llaves que le habían dado a lo largo del día, definitivamente las tenía que regresar, pero esas personas le dijeron que las llaves estaban bajo contrato de no ser abiertas mas que para el, con identificación mágica y llave, así que de cierta manera era imposible regresarlas. Volvió a verlas en sus manos esas llaves brillantes cuatro fundidas en oro, una en plata y otra en platino.  
-¿Que es eso?- Su primo no era tonto, sabía que una de ellas era oro, el mismo tenía el dije de su carro en oro.  
Harry no sabía si mentir, o decirles la verdad. Podría alegar que eran regalos nada mas, ellos no tendrían que saberlo, aunque no sabría cuanto tiempo duraría su mentira, en algún momento tendría que llevarlos a una cámara acorazada, y de las ahora 26 cámaras que tenía, y la verdad es que todas las 20 que tenía estaban bastante llenas, las otras 6 no sabía como eran.  
-Oye, ya dime – Su primo no se daría por vencido. Aparte cuanto tiempo mas podría ocultar las cámaras de sus tíos, de seguro los jefes de el les mostrarían algún articulo de corazón de bruja sobre como era el soltero codiciado.  
-Son del banco mágico, Gringgotts- Ojala que esto no fuera su perdición. Lo dijo tan bajito esperando no ser escuchado por sus tíos, tuvo suerte no lo escucharon hasta que…  
-¿Un banco? Pero tu no tienes dinero ni para caerte muerto – Eso no fue un murmullo, y ahora si sus tíos si los escucho.  
-¿Un banco muchacho? Explícate- La ceja se le arco entre avaricia y coraje.  
-Si papa, tiene unas llaves que son para abrir lo del banco-  
-Ah con que tienes unas cuentas en el banco- La voz de Vernon comenzaba a sonar bastante amenazadora.  
-Si tío, los hombres que se acercaron a mi me dieron estas llaves- mostrándole las llaves a tía Petunia, en lo que Vernon lograba por fin estacionarse al frente de su casa – Pero no se contenga la cámara-  
-Entremos a la casa- no iba a hacer ninguna escena en su calle.

* * *

-A mi no me veras la cara de tonto- Harry estaba sentado en el sillón siendo observado como animal disecado – Tú no tienes ni un quinto en tu vida, y eso lo se yo, si no el viejo barbón nos lo hubiera dado para tu manutención, no obtendrás nuestra envidia si eso crees.  
-Quiero ver esas llaves- la cara respingada y altiva de la tía de Harry no se podía ver mas arrogante. Harry le extendió las seis llaves –Veamos…  
-Vernon mira- Dijo su esposa, murmurándole cosas al oído.  
-¿De que son estas llaves chico?-no quería creer lo que dijo su esposa.  
-Estas son de oro sólido- señalando las cuatro- esta es de platino y esta otra de plata- señalando estas ultimas- todas son sólidas, son para abrir cámaras acorzadas del banco Gringgotts, en donde tío Vernon cambio libras, las cámaras es como los magos guardamos nuestro dinero u otras cosas de alto valor, podría decirse que son como las cajas de seguridad de los bancos muggles- Harry no quería tener que llevarlos.  
-Pamplinas- dijo el tío Vernon incrédulo mientras le aventaba las llaves de regreso a su sobrino, eso eran puras mentiras.  
Harry tan solo parpadeo como lelo, mientras que nunca creyó que decirles la verdad fuera as de fácil y mas salirse con la suya.  
-Ahora ve y sube tu ropa y acomódala, Dudley marca al , para que venga mañana temprano para que arregle el cuarto del chico.  
-Si padre-  
-Mañana iremos a buscar esas cosas tuya que necesitas chico-  
-Si señor-  
Harry aun no sabía muy bien como reaccionar, hasta que un timbre los saco de su pensamiento. Tía Petunia fue quien se acerco abrir, para toparse con la menor de los jefes de su marido.  
-Buenas tardes Señora Dursley, ¿Se encuentra Harry?-  
-Buenas tardes Nindë, si cariño pasa.- la señora Dursley lo siguió hasta llegar a la sala de su casa.  
-Miren quien nos vino a visitar. La señorita Nindë-  
-Hola Nindë- Se paro como resorte Dudley para acercarse a saludarla, puede que sea una anormal, pero el podría hacerla normal, aparte era linda.  
-Hola Dudley- Dijo con algo de incomodidad hasta que vio a Harry sentado en el sillón- ¡Harry! Hola, tal vez no te acuerdes de mi, nos vimos hace una semana, soy Nindë Celebrindal, soy hija del jefe de tu tío-  
-Mucho gusto Nindë, y que sorpresa verte aquí ¿Qué te trae por este lugar?- Dijo Harry algo incomodo.  
-Oh si eso, jejeje, lo estaba olvidando, mis papas tendrán una fiesta de jardín en la mansión el próximo sábado y quieren que ustedes asistan, nada mas que es una fiesta… bueno tu sabes Harry de Sangre Pura… -Harry tan solo hizo una mueca de desagrado- no es que mi familia sea elitista como los Malfoy, pero tenemos que presentarnos con el resto de la elite maga, bueno no es que nada mas vallan ellos, bueno si Irán ellos- la pobre joven se estaba haciendo pelotas- jeje mejor empecemos desde cero, si es una fiesta en el campo, si es una fiesta de magos principalmente, y si es una fiesta de magos influyentes, y si la gran mayoría coincide de que son sangre pura, pero no somos de los que creen en la supremacía de la sangre pura en el mundo mágico- Suspiro al final después haber logrado decir todo sin conflictos.  
-Entonces es a tunica de gala o ¿como?-  
-Las túnicas de gala para jardín, si sabes de que tipo-  
-Jejeje, tu sabes, siendo hombre nada mas entendemos entre ropa muggles, túnicas de diario y túnicas de gala-  
-Oh si lo se, pero no te preocupes, ve con este costurero, el podrá tenerles las túnicas en la semana para que puedan asistir- le dijo mientras le entrega una tarjetita con nombre y numero garabateado, esta es la invitación, se hará traslador para unos minutos antes de la fiesta, aparecerán a unos pasos de la entrada de mi casa. Asi que no la pierdan jejej, por ahora me tengo que ir, me falta llevar unas invitaciones mas-  
-Espera un segundo Nindë, ¿sabes si ira Severus Snape?  
-El señor Snape, mhhh –saco una pequeña libretita de un bolso, y busco entre sus notas- Si va a ir, aunque la verdad no lo vi muy convencido.  
-Jeje, es imposible, no te preocupes, el va a ir-  
-Bien Harry- Se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla que Harry correspondió cortésmente – Disculpen les molesta si me desaparezco desde aquí, es que es algo incomodo buscar un lugar para hacerlo.  
-Claro jovencita, no existe ningún problema-dijo la ballena humana  
-Gracias, hasta luego a todos-  
Y con un plaf Nindë desapareció.  
-Haber jovencito, y ahora nos puedes decir como es eso que iremos a una fiesta de Sangre Pura-

* * *

* * *

Gracias por los reviews, pero vamos, no sean codos escribanme algo XD  
Intentare subir mas rápido las actualizaciones, nada mas que veces llega el bloqueo jejeje, ahí nos vemos, y por favor digan algo XD  
Rianne Black gracias por leerme, estoy encantada con tu constancia conmigo jiji, que te pareció el largo del capitulo en este, y la relación de Harry y Sevy-poh (como me gusta llamarle jejejeje), es algo mas que de un tío, creí que se explicaba bien, pero parece que no jeje,  
Juansorvolopotter, calma eso de mostrar sus cámaras forma parte de mi fic, pero aun no ten poquita paciencia  
Yura, no te preocupes, sabrán que es rico, eso de arruinados aun no me decido, por que puede quedar algo peor que eso jiiji


	6. Pre Fiesta I

**Otra vez tarde en subirlo por que se me frego la maquina y pues esperar a que lo arreglaran pues tardo un tantoteee, lo se, perdooon, pero bueno aquí esta el próximo capitulo**

**-Pues verán, es una fiesta de jardín como cualquier otra fiesta de jardín, lo único es que esta es mágica, piensen algo así como una fiesta de estilo medieval- estaba reflexionando sobre su explicación, a lo mejor no era la mejor o la mas exacta pero era lo mejor que podía decirles a sus tíos- aunque esta tenga magia de verdad, y es una fiesta muy cerrada, lo mas seguro es que incluso aparezca en la revistas y periódicos mágicos.**

**Los Dursley tenían los ojos como platos, nunca habían sido invitados a ese tipo de eventos, o por lo menos no de ese tipo de alcurnia. De un momento tía Petunia comenzó a revolotear como loca diciendo en que se pondría, subió y bajo con varios vestidos bastante feos de estampados de flores y unos trajes de Vernon de colores gris plomo, le tomaba de los cachetes a su Dudders para decirle lo apuesto que se vería en su traje nuevo color azul marino. **

**-Tíos… Tíos … ¡Tíos!- los tres clavaron su mirada en el- Esa ropa no la pueden llevar a una fiesta de jardín de sangre pura… Lo que no me dejaron terminar, es que los sangre pura son las familias de magos mas antiguas en el mundo mágico, muchos de ellos, son de la alta alcurnia y son magos sumamente influyentes, algo así como los nobles entre los muggles… Por eso Nindë me dio la tarjeta de este modista mágico… necesitamos cumplir con una etiqueta de ropa especial.**

**Los Señores Dursley se pusieron de todos los colores mientras escuchaban esto, nunca nadie les había dicho que su ropa era inadecuada para algún evento y mas que tenían que ir a comprar trajes especiales.**

**-Pero miren el lado positivo, si los jefes de tío Vernon los invitaron a un evento tan exclusivo quiere decir que le agradan a su jefe, aunque también tengo que decirles que no me podrán tratar como cenicienta por que a lo mejor los invitan por mi…-sabía que la verdad no les iba a sentar bien, y tampoco quería darse aires de grandeza, pero era lo mas probable, ya que pocos, por no decir nadie apreciaban a los Dursley por lo que son- **

**-Mira muchachito no te creas tan importante tan solo por que unas personas te saludaron, no eres irremplazable – Lo mas seguro es que se equivocara pero ni un millón de años aceptaría que necesitaba a Potter.**

**-Si, o es que acaso dudas de que yo no tengo sentido de la moda, en lo absoluto. Mis amigas pelean por que les ayude a escoger vestidos de noche, y ni creas que pagare por uno de esos vestidos de fenómeno- Sus vestidos de flores eran lo "in" desde hace años, las señoras adoraban vestirse como jardines ambulantes-**

**Harry realmente no le interesaba ir a una fiesta de sangre pura, pero ver a Severus de nuevo en tunica de gala, pues eso si valía la pena.**

**-Miren si no quieren gastar esta bien, yo les pagare las túnicas a cada uno, y serán hechas a su medida. Entonces ¿si vamos a ir a la fiesta?-**

**Un pensamiento broto de la cabeza de Vernon.**

**-¿Y de donde sacaras el dinero chico? No todos en ese mundo tuyo te han de dar las cosas gratis o me equivoco- Harry se mordió el labio al escuchar a su tío.**

**-Eso es asunto mío… los trajes serán pagados por mi cuenta, ustedes no gastaran nada, ¿Si o no?**

**Estaban una vez mas en ese maravilloso y mágico lugar llamado Callejón Diagon, la familia Dursley caminaba con la misma renuencia que antes pero ahora no estaban tan sorprendidos como la primera vez que entraron, ya no hicieron aspavientos como lo hicieron aquel día.**

**-Tenemos que esperar por la escolta…- Sabía que había sido mala idea darle esa confianza al director con respecto a ponerle escolta cada vez que el fuera al mundo mágico, se sentía como un preso de Azkaban sin dementores. **

**-¿Otra vez necesitamos de eso?- La voz de Vernon Dursley era de clara molestia fingida, le gustaba sentirse importante como para necesitar una escolta.**

**-Si tío, la Orden del Fenix no se que quiere arriesgar de algo malo pase por un ligero descuido, es costumbre de que me lluevan los problemas… me protegen en exceso… pero ni modo…- La ilusión del hombre ballena se fue a pique cuando descubrió que la escolta no era para todos, si no que era para el raro de su sobrino.**

**-Hola señor Potter- **

**-Hola Harry- se escucha a coro.**

**Los pelirrojos se reproducían como conejos, ahora había cuatro chicos iguales de los que habían visto la primera vez.**

**-¡Wow! Chicos se han lucido, no distingo quien es quien –**

**-Harry me ofendes, es obvio que el mas guapo somos nosotros, somos Fred- Dijeron dos chicos señalándose entre ellos, mientras que los otros dos restantes negaban con la cabeza y los brazos cruzados. – Pero no te abras olvidado de nosotros o si, la otra vez no se te olvido – ambos chicos Fred le guiñaron el ojo con picardía al pobre Harry, quien tan solo atino a ponerse de todos los colores mientras con la mano les hacia señales de silencio – Acaso nos niegas ahora… si claro es muy Potter de tu parte el tenernos y después botarnos- ambos hacían expresiones exageradas de dolor, mientras entre que entre los George los consolaban de manera muy impersonal.**

**-Vamos Fred… y Fred, fueron las cervezas de mantequilla… –Harry se acercaba esperanzado a Severus- Por cierto hola Severus, milagro que repetiste turno en la escolta **

**-Alguien se tiene que asegurar de que estés bien, digo, no se puede confiar en este par a la potencia- Dijo Severus mientras señalaba a los George y Freds que hacían aspavientos de teatro melodramático.**

**-Oh… es por eso- Harry por alguna extraña razón se desanimo.**

**-Entonces mi estimado Potter, ¿a que viene esta vez? Por que si no mal recuerdo la otra vez no compro los ingredientes para su tarea de pociones- El sarcasmo a veces era un don.**

**-Si lo olvide lo se. Aunque – Harry hala con cuidado a su maestro lejos de los oídos de los curiosos gemelos y los metiches de su familia – Severus… se que a lo mejor es mucho pedir, pero podría pedirte que fueras a la fiesta que te han invitado… Se que no te agradan esas cosas… pero me agradaría verte**

**-Potter… -Suspiro cansado - Harry tu sabes que no soy de esas personas… y ¿cómo supiste de esa fiesta?- Algo no cuadraba en esta suma y el tenía que averiguarlo.**

**-Me conocieron y decidieron invitarme… son los nuevos jefes de mis tíos… y no quiero estar solo ahí en un mar de magos elitistas desconocidos… prefiero estar en compañía de un mago elitista conocido… tu Severus- dijo su ultima frase con algo de vergüenza**

**-¿Acaso piensa a ir a una fiesta donde la mayoría de los magos que asistirán son posibles mortifagos a la cual estoy mas que seguro que ira Lucius Malfoy?- Tan solo el alzar la ceja dejaba claro que no tenía intención alguna de ir.**

**-Pues… si – la risa nerviosa de Harry tan solo provoco una cara de cansancio de Severus- Es que no es mi culpa en serio… bueno tal vez un poco, pero te aseguro que… - diablos realmente no pensó en los viejos mortifagos- si es cierto… tienes toda la razón, por un momento me olvide ellos…**

**-¿Realmente quieres ir? – Algo no estaba bien, por que Harry el-niño-que-vivió-y-no-me-gusta-el-ambiente-de-magos-snob Potter quería ir a una fiesta así.**

**-Yo quería… quiero ir por que creí que lograría convencerte en ir conmigo…- El poder poner incómodos a los Dursley era tan solo un plus.**

**De repente sobre ellos sienten demasiada sombra y es por que descubren a sus ignorados acompañantes escuchando a corta distancia de ellos provocando una sombra enorme sobre ellos.**

**- De eso hablaremos después – Le dice Severus en susurro a Harry mientras que alza la voz y les notifica – Vamos por sus túnicas.**

**-Pero como se pagarán esas ropas – No querían pagar por esas anormalidades.**

**-No te preocupes tío Vernon, este costurero lo apuntara a mi deuda, ya después la liquido… - Severus also su ceja – Es que es con el con quien me llevaba Hagrid y la Señora Weasley a comprar mis túnicas.**

**-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puedes ocultarles a tus tíos que eres uno de los magos mas ricos de la comunidad magica?- Le murmura**

**-No lo se, pero espero que mucho tiempo mas, no quiero pensar de cómo se comportaran ellos al pensar que lo que hay en las cámaras también les pertenece.**

**-Ojala tarden en saberlo Harry aunque la verdad… Lo dudo-**

**Ya habían terminado todas sus compras, pero como el hambre estaba llegando, al ballenato Dudley se puso sumamente insoportable por lo cual terminaron comiendo algo de camino a casa, algo que no le cuadraba a Harry, ya que había un carro que los venía siguiendo desde hace unas cuadras. El problema surgiría si al detenerse en "All eat all day" (el restaurante favorito de Dudley), por que este carro les daría alcance, y aunque Harry podía ya usar magia fuera del colegio existía el problema de que había demasiados muggles.**

**A los diez minutos se estacionaron, y el carro negro que los seguía hizo lo mismo, pero como este estaba ubicado a tres carros y una camioneta le impedía ver quien bajaba del mismo.**

**-Hagggyyyyyyy- Fue lo único que alcanzo a escuchar, antes de el eminente abrazo recibido por Fleur.**

**-Fleur, que sorpresa, y ¿este milagro?- Harry no estaba seguro si era Fleur la que venia en ese automovil.**

**-Te veniamos siguiendo desde hace vaggias cuadgaas, queggia saludaggte, peggo Bill insistía que no eggas tu- Un suspiro salio de Harry cuando escucho a Fleur. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo algo paranoico.**

**-Hola Harry hace mucho sin verte- Bill seguía igual…. Pelirrojo.**

**-¿Quiénes son estas personas chico?- Definitivamente la finesa era algo de lo que se carecía en la familia de los Dursley.**

**-Son amigos míos, ella es Fleur Delacour, el es Bill Weasley, - Dijo señalando a sus amigos, que por alguna "extraña razón" Dudley se le quedo viendo de manera idiota a Fleur – Ellos son mi tío Vernon, mi tía Petunia y mi primo Dudley.**

**-Es todo un placegg conocegg a la familia de mi queggido amiggo Haggy- Saluda inocentemente Fleur, s o no cagginio – le da un codazo discreto a Bill para que contestara.**

**-Si todo un placer- **

**De repente lo que nadie se hubiera imaginado paso.**

**-¡Mucho gusto! ¿!Quieres ser mi novia?! ¡Eres muy bonita!- Mas que pregunta parecía un reclamo y una exigencia. Era obvio que Dudley no sabía como tratar a una chica linda.**

**Todos quedaron con los ojos desorbitados por semejante oración. Aunque el primero en reaccionar fue Bill que era obvio que no reacciono de la mejor manera.**

**-Ejem- Limpio su garganta para atraer la atención de Dudley, aunque este lo ignoro olímpicamente – Ejem- lo volvió a intentar.**

**-Hazte a un lado que no vez que hablo con una preciosura- Dijo empujando de manera brusca a Billy que seguía a un lado de Fleur.**

**-Harry controlas a tu primo o lo utilizare de alimento para el Colacuerno Hungaro- Bill estaba echando fuego.**

**-Dudley, hey Dudley- Por mas que le hablara Dudley, este le ignoraba.**

**-¡Ya basta! Te calmas pequeña bola de cebo, o no sabes lo que te espera. ¡Respeta a mi prometida!- Bill se molestaba con facilidad con muggles y magos como el.**

**-¿Prometida? ¿Estas comprometida Fleur? – Harry sin pensarlo empujo a su primo para preguntarle a la joven, a lo que ella asintió sonriendo - ¡Que emoción! ¡Felicidades!**

**Dudley quedo alejado de la platica cuando escucho que la hermosa jovencita estaba comprometida con ese vago, el pensaba que era obvio que el sería mejor partido que el. Aparte el sujeto se miraba viejo y la joven era mas o menos de su edad.**

**- Estas rechazando a mi Dudders, que tonta eres señorita… - Mientras levantaba al ballenato del suelo-**

**-No permito que le hable de esa manera tan grosera a mi prometida señora – Bramo Bill mientras sacaba su varita que logro que los Dursley se encogieran incómodos y aterrados en el pelirrojo .**

**Harry se acerca a Bill y le murmura con suplica, y el tan solo se encoje de hombros toma de la mano a Fleur y se van de manera rápida.**

**-Chiquilla tonta- No habían ni terminado de entrar para que Petunia siguiera bramando en contra de la chica, incluso Dudley ya la había olvidado y ahora estaba concentrado en bote de nieve de chispas de chocolate con jarabe de chocolate.**

**-Tía por favor, aparte. No creo que te halla gustado que Dudley saliera con una bruja semiveela francesa.- Era muy obvio para el.**

**-¿Qué es semiveela? Algún tipo de titulo o algo así en tu mundo-**

**-No tío… - Como decirle sin que se asustaran… no no había manera – Es un ser mágico que una de sus características es que con su belleza pueden encantar a cualquier persona del sexo opuesto.**

**- ¡Que abominación son todos ustedes! – Dijo el Sr. Dursley antes de que su esposa tan solo abriera los ojos sorprendida para luego caer desmayada del impacto, su marido corrió a asistirla a lo que Harry tan solo fue a la cocina a preparar un poco de té para cuando despertara.**

**En la cabeza de Harry se quedo pensando con calma en lo que reflexionaba si era adecuado llevar a su familia a la fiesta de los sangre pura…**

**-No podré estar ni un minuto con Severus si mi Tía se desmaya a cada rato-**

**Gracias por leerme a **

**Susigabi, pues no actualice pronto por que la pila de mi maquina se churio pero ya ayer me la entregaron y pues pude terminar el capitulo 6,**

**Juansorvolopotter, pues aun no les termina de explicar eso es lo que va a hacer bien en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Carolina, pues igual no le subí pronto, pero pues la relación de entre ellos dos es diferente lo veras mas adelante.**

**Alunaluna, pues no es malo por fin esta teniendo oportunidad de tener algo así como venganza, pero algo mas sutil, es como si que pasaría si … pues es eso **

†**†, Claro que aparecerán pero recuerda que no solos los Slytherin son sangre pura, y gracias por el halago, y si es un tanto comedia.**

**Anghela lucia, Ya lo seguí ojala les guste.**


	7. Un dia casi normal dije casi

Si lo se hace mucho que no escribo nada, pero les aseguro que tengo una razon muuuy justificable… me gradueee, siiii ya soy titulada (bueno falta que llegue el titulo) de LDG soy tan feliz, no saben la dicha que me da.

Lo prometido es deuda.

El silencio era sepulcral, mientras que Harry seguía acomodando en la mesa principal de la casa Dursley, dos de sus libros de Hogwarts, el profeta de la semana, dos revistas de corazón de bruja y dos revistas de quiddittch. Harry se limpio la garganta, y después dijo con mucha calma.

-Tío Vernon yo se que a lo que vas es a congraciarte con tu jefe, por lo cual te recomiendo que leas esto – le dice mientras le extiende los periódicos- si son periódicos pero son los del mundo mágico, es importante el estar al corriente con los sucesos para que puedas entablar una platica con el grupo de personas.

Harry sonrío por dentro suyo, el no aparecería en ninguna de esas publicaciones ya que previamente las había recortado mágicamente, para evitarse algún problema.

-Tía Petunia, este es el corazón de bruja, una revista muy popular entre brujas, mira para que puedas tener platica con el resto de los invitados.

-Ustedes tendrán que ver estas revistas –les extendía los tomos de quidditch- y la sección de deportes del profeta, el quiditch es uno de los deportes mágicos con mas fans, y es necesario también para poder hablar de esto.

Sus tíos y Dudley habían permanecidos peculiarmente callados en esos momentos que el entregaba "los materiales de estudio", algo no estaba bien.

-¿Algún problema?- Harry sabía que esa pregunta podría arrojar un mundo de quejas y miles de preguntas.

-¿Realmente tengo que leer esto papá?- Obviamente la pregunta no era para Harry sino mas bien una manera una suplica para poder evitar de cualquier actividad cerebral no estrictamente necesaria. Pero para mala suerte de Dudley, su enorme padre miro a Harry con seño dudoso, a lo que Harry con una leve inclinación de cabeza dio a entender que si.

-Si Dudley, tienes que leerlo- La pregunta creciente de Harry era mas que nada, ¿su primo realmente sabía leer?

Pasaron cerca de un día y medio leyendo esas peculiares revistas en la sala de su casa, mientras Harry nada mas se dedicaba a hacer sus ensayos de Historia Mágica, a lo que le vino a la cabeza que había vuelto a olvidar los ingredientes para su tarea de pociones de verano, Severus lo iba a maldecir. En el momento en que se cara se forma una expresión de dolor con respecto a los castigo que le impondrían, dos lechuzas entraron por la ventana de la cocina y atravesaron toda la casa hasta la sala ululando mientras buscaban a Harry. La lechuza negra de ojos verdes, le dejo un paquete de tamaño medio, en ese momento Harry supo al instante que era la de Severus, mas nervioso que feliz abrió el paquete ante la mirada curiosa y molesta de sus tíos.

-Es simplemente un genio- Fue un murmullo con una sonrisa pero claramente escuchado en la sala que estaba en total silencio. Severus le había mandado los ingredientes para su proyecto de verano. Aunque su sonrisa se desvaneció en miedo cuando alcanzo a leer en la nota.

"Aunque lo niegues se que no aun no has comprado nada y no has comenzado el proyecto… Por lo que gasté, tu me pagaras el doble con trabajos después de clase… no olvides tu navaja para sacar las viseras de los chanates*"

Era obvio que a pesar de ser amigos, a su querido profesor le divertía molestarlo, era de esos tipos de amistad en que ambos les gusta molestarse entre ellos. Harry se estaba perdiendo en sus pensamientos cuando las dos lechuzas le picaron la mano para recordarles que ellas aun seguían ahí, a lo que Harry tomo una de sus plumas para escribir una nota rápida para su maestro.

"Gracias por su gentileza profesor, espero no olvidar mi navaja no olvidare la navaja"

Si olvidaba su navaja, Severus sería capaz de hacerle abrir a los chanates con sus propias manos lo cual era mas asqueroso. La lechuza comía un pedazo de galleta que le dio Harry mientras que el le amarraba a su pata la pequeña nota. Cuando esta partió la otra lechuza ululo molesta por hacerla esperar.

-Lo siento bonita- le dijo mientra le acariciaba las plumas a la lechuza parda con una mano, mientras con la otra desataba los pergaminos.

"Hola compañero,

Acabamos de regresar, estuvimos de viaje todas las vacaciones con Hermione y sus padres. Fuimos….. ¿a dónde crees? Bueno ya que te vea te contare y que bueno que no hallan ido mis hermanos por que no me hubieran dejado en paz en todo el viaje.

Por cierto…. Ya tengo novia cuando te vea te digo quien es.

Y perdón por no avisarte que salíamos

Atte

Ron Weasley"

Definitivamente Ron no era su fuerte redactar siempre sus cartas eran muy raras.

"Hola Harry,

Lamento no haberte escrito en todo el verano, fuimos de vacaciones junto con Ron y su familia a España, definitivamente Ron tiene que tomar clases de español, no dejaba de preguntarme que significaba todo en el menú cuando íbamos a comer. ¿Y tu Harry como has estado? Aunque no te halla mandado una carta tu hubieras podido mandarme una, ¿alguna nueva?

Espero que tus tíos se estén portando de una manera decente contigo.

PD

Ron y yo ya somos novios, que emoción Harry.

Atte

Hermione Granger"

Por esa razón su amiga estaba escribiendo tan apresurada le quería decir que ya eran pareja. Aunque para Harry esto ya era noticia vieja, tan solo pudo a sentirse feliz que ellos se hallan dado cuenta.

"Hey Ron, las respuestas son España y Hermione, jaja y que bueno que te hallas decidido"

"Que bueno amiga de que por fin Ron se halla decidido y tu lo hallas aceptado y no puedo esperar para contarte este verano"

Después de haber enviado las cartas con la misma lechuza, el día paso extrañamente de manera tranquila, e incluso demasiado creía el, ya que mañana por fin era la fiesta de jardín y sus tíos no le habían hecho preguntas sobre este.

-¡Diablos! No les compramos un regalo- Como había podido ser tan bruto, el llegar a una fiesta de bienvenida sin presentes para las damas de la casa era una ofensa atroz.

-¿De que hablas muchacho? Esto no es un cumpleaños- Grito Vernon al chico que subía rápidamente a la habitación a buscar algo -¿Qué dices chico, no se te entiende?- el no se pensaba mover de las escaleras para ir a buscarlo, aunque Harry al bajar les repite.

-Las fiestas de presentación suelen ser para que la sociedad mágica le de la bienvenida a esta familia, la familia hace una fiesta invitando a la sociedad y la sociedad responde asistiendo y llevándoles presentes símbolo de bienvenida. Los regalos son principalmente para las mujeres de la mansión. Que en este caso son Ninde y su mama- Harry no sabía que comprar, por lo general los regalos para mujeres los escogía Hermione.

-Aun no es tarde, vamos al callejón a comprarles un obsequio- Estaba completamente estresado.

-Maldito mocoso por que nos dices esto hasta esas horas- Vernon sería codo y enojón cuando lo sacan de su casa de manera imprevista, pero no es nada tonto cuando sabe que un descuido de ese tipo le puede costar su empleo. –Vamos suban todos al carro.

-No tío en carro tardaremos mucho para llegar al caldero chorreante- el seño fruncido de no entender de su tío le dio a entender que no sabia a que lugar decía el- a la puerta del callejón Diagon-

Todos siguieron de manera discreta a Harry por la calle, hasta un pequeño parque solitario, a lo que el único brujo del grupo saca su barita y la levanta arriba de su cabeza.

-¿Que haces chico?- La pregunta de su tía era algo temerosa.

-Esperar al autobús Noctambulo- Para mala suerte de Harry el autobús Noctambulo nada mas trabaja de noches, algo que el no sabía, pero igual no sabía de las carretas de Thestrals que servían como taxis magicos, asi que al ver bajar uno fue una completa sorpresa para todos-

-¿Hacia a donde se dirigen?- Pregunta el señor mayor que diriga a los Thestrals.

-Disculpe estamos esperando al autobús Noctambulo señor- Dijo Harry algo incomodo.

-Pero muchacho, el autobús Noctambulo nada mas sale de madrugada y noche, para lo que todavía faltan varias horas mas, estas son carretas mágicas, la diferencia entre nosotros y el autobús es que este es para pocas personas y vamos de manera directa a su destino, y bueno también sin tantas vueltas como el jeje –

-Puedo ver sus antebrazos señor- Harry ve al señor unos minutos y le pregunta algo desconfiado

-Oh es cierto, perdón comprendo los nervios de las personas al subir a la carreta, a pesar de que la guerra a pasado -el señor le muestra sus antebrazos limpios-

-Perdón por la desconfianza – Se gira hacia su "famlia feliz" y les dice –Suban rápido- la cara espantada aun no se les había quitado hasta que los empieza a empujar ligeramente hasta que suben a la carreta – Al caldero Chorreante, pero si puede mejor al Callejón Diagon-

-Al Callejón Diagon será entonces- el señor mueve las rienda los Thestrals y salen volando.

Sonido del aleteo de las largas alas de los Thestrals era interrumpido por constantes gritos de una mujer huesuda

-¡Ahhh! –Su pobre tía estaba espantadísima de volar en la carreta, aunque su tío y su primo era la mismo, sabia que el hombre ballena reflejaba fueraza para no verse como un crio como su hijo que aun no despertaba del susto.

Después de nada mas 10 minutos infernales en el aire.

Lo único que había en la mente de Harry era sacar mínimo unos 200 o 300 galeones para el regalo, mientras caminaba con rapidez después de haber salido del carreta. En su mente corría lo que le podría regalar, desde un libro a un articulo mágico.

Caminaba tan rápido que parecía correr, algo que estaba a lo mejor algo exagerado ya que aun faltaban como mínimo unas tres horas de luz y cuatro para que las tiendas cerraran.

De un momento a otro llego por fin a su destino, Gringotts. Se acerco con rapidez a un duende donde le muestra una llave de plata y este le dice que le siga al carrito.

-Con que esto es lo que dices de las cámaras acorazadas muchacho- La voz de su tía Petunia lo despertaba junto con el crujir del carrito metálico al sentir el peso de sus acompañantes.

Harry se quedo frío del susto al escuchar a su tía y como el carrito comenzaba a moverse a una de sus cámaras.

-Esto no puede estarme pasando- Después de cuidar tanto su secreto, ahora por un momento de cerrarse, se iban a dar cuenta de su fortuna.

-Cámara 256 Señor Potter, permítame su llave por favor- el pequeño duende estira su mano hacia Harry, mientras el se le queda viendo con cara de espanto.

-Disculpe- Se le acerco Harry con mucho cuidado al duende- ¿no habría manera de que se transfirieran de manera instantánea el 95% del dinero de la cámara a otra?

-Señor Potter, todas las modificaciones de las cámaras se tienen que hacer primero en papel y luego se hacen las modificaciones- explico con calma el duende mientras le volvía a extender la mano a Harry- Señor Potter su llave.

Ahora si estaba mas que fregado, sus tíos verían la cámara, así que sin mas opción le entrego la llave a el duende, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se abrió el enorme portón de metal.

-¡Somos ricos!-Fueron los gritos de los Dursley, Harry respiro cansado, mientras que entraba y llenaba una bolsa con galeones, mientras los Dursley brincaban y se abrazaban felices de la divina providencia, ese momento de distracción Harry lo aprovecho para acercarse al duende y susurrarle al oído algo que no se escucharon los Dursley por sus espavientos.

Y así como entro de rápido salio y la cámara cerro al momento en que Harry salio de este.

-Oh! Harry, Harry Potter nos has hecho tan felices- Y por primera vez en la vida los Dursley lo abrazaron y Harry estaba mas choqueado que nada.

Que estaba pasando aquí sus tíos estaban felices, lo abrazaban que pasaba y después de un momento como agua fría todo llego, realmente no lo estaban abrazado, estaban a lo lejos en el carrito.

-¡Maldito mocoso eres un ladrón!-

Gracias por leer… bueno si es que vuelven a leer jeje

Juansorvolopotter, volvi a actualizar ojala que te guste y espera aun falta un poco mas para su disculpa.

KathySacuba, y aun no has visto la boda jojojo

Judoba, hey sorry creo que debí de haber advertido esto, pero si habrá insinuaciones de ese tipo, si gustas seguirme leyendo, lo que puedo hacer es hacer marcas sobre renglones para que los brinques o no se, igual gracias por leerme.

Susigabi, si tarde en actualizar pero mas que nada por que ya me gradúe de la universidad yupiiii y pues estaba en líos si.

ayal92, y en el próximo capitulo conocerán a los Malfoy y al resto de familiares Slytherin.

Por favor opinen de manera educada, nos vemos


End file.
